1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein generally relate to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a computer-readable recording medium, and specifically relate to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a program that utilize services provided via a wide area network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various services have increasingly been made available to users via the Internet utilizing cloud computing, and these services are so-called “cloud-based service(s)”. In the cloud-based services that handle data, a user may dispose data over the cloud-based service and access the data from anywhere the user desires via his or her PC 40 or via various other information processing terminals. For example, the user may be able to access the data that have been uploaded from his or her PC 40 inside the office to the cloud-based service, and then perform tasks on the uploaded data via the PC 40 at home or at a business trip destination. That is, the use of the cloud-based services may mitigate the limitations to data accessibility, and hence, the user may access the data via the PC or the like from anywhere the user desires. This kind of relaxed accessibility may be called “location free”.
On the other hand, some companies indefinitely limit data accessibility to a wide area network such as the Internet, because of security concerns. In such companies, it may be difficult to upload data to the cloud-based services from the terminals inside the office. When the users are not allowed to upload data to the cloud-based services from their terminals inside the office, the users may not receive an advantageous effect of the “location free” accessibility to the data. That is, the users may not be allowed to have access to the data at home or at a business trip destination. In the mean time, ensuring the network security within the company may be indispensable in view of recent dramatic increases in unauthorized access and computer viruses.